comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-04-21 - Coffee with Steve
Adjusting his wool coat as he walks down the street, Tony really has to decide what to do. It isn't too late, places are still open but it is dark. Honestly, he doesn't feel like doing anything. He notices the mostly empty coffee place and slips inside. Ordering a latte and paying cash for it, he goes to take a seat by the window. Of course he is passing you to get to said seat and slows down. At your confused expression, he has to move /around/ the table to look at what you are looking at. Tony is just like that, not exactly the most polite person. "That's supposed to be a woman with a large set of breasts and spread legs. Least the artist had enough taste to make her thighs so large you can't notice anything indecent." A sip of his latte is taken. It looks like a bunch of peach and brown colored blocks to the untrained eye. Steve had been trained in artistic study, "Are you sure. The artist has often said it was a statement that the view had to look into themselves to find." He'd studied the piece before but he was well just found the picture to be crude and Steve was still getting use to how people behave now. He takes a drink of his coffee. "So you could say that's whats on your mind." "This is all World War I's fault, the start of the modern artist bit. I usually see them as minds eye pieces and to see how many f'ed up images you can get from one painting." But Tony smirks at that and shifts so he isn't behind you so much as he takes a drink once again. "Nekkid women with issues of staying decent? Sounds about right." He really thinks it looks like that though, but honestly, not getting laid in forever is killing him. Steve looks up at Stark, "You an artist yourself or an art critic. Though it's the later work of some of the modern artist like Warhol and his idea of art. I mean he's not even trying to paint or show skill. It's just being a shock to the sense and morals of the viewer." He takes a drink of his coffee, "If your wanting seductive women, I would suggest late depression World War II pin up art. Still tasteful enough to be art but a bit more risque." A laugh at that. "Didn't they paint that stuff on the side of airplanes for luck or christianings?" Tony pulls a chair out and sits down at your table easily. "I wouldn't call myself an 'artist' really, unless it is the best artist in blowing shit up." A grin of self-amusement spreads across his face. "Are you an art student?" He estimates you to college age. Steve shrugs his shoulders, "I was at a time ago. I ended up joining in the military. Now I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do." He looks at Stark, "What about you? You have a day job or just hang around coffee shops commenting on what people are looking at?" "I fear I am typically rude and nosy. However, I am not usually so to random people." Tony grunts lightly at the mention of the military. "Yay for the military," he says in a neutral tone. He then glances about briefly before looking back at you. "Had to make sure Rhodey wasn't here, he would have lectured me for saying that." An impish grin for a moment flashes across his face. "I suppose you can say I have a day job. I build really big toys." He then reaches over to offer, "Name is Tony." The fact you didn't seem to recognize him right away causes him amusement rather than insult in this case. Steve smiles, "The nation was in a rough place and somebody had to do it. The names Steve." He says offering Tony Stark a hand to shake and a firm hand shake if he takes it. "Nice to meet you Tony. I know there's a lot of people that don't like the military but it is there for a reason. One of these days, we'll fight our last war." Tony's handshake is also firm but friendly. "If you do that, I'd be out of business." He laughs finally and rests back after releasing your hand. "I make weaponry for the military Steve." A pause to see if that sinks in before adding, "Tony Stark of Stark Industries. /The/ weapon manufacture for the U.S. Military," and S.H.I.E.L.D. now too, but that isn't publicized. "Even weapon manufactures have moral dilemmas. I lose more researchers due to moral conflicts then anything else including retirement added together." Steve frowns a bit, "Steve Rogers." He says friendly enough and takes a drink of his coffee. "Well Tony, sounds like you got a problem. If your wanting to be an Iron Monger with a moral conflict in your lot in life and don't want to see the day we fight our last war. See a soldier's job is to ultimately try to put himself out of business. As for you if your worried about the losses, you need to learn how to beat swords into plows." Tony nods at that, "You have a valid point." He thinks about what his own weaponry did to him, rubbing his chest without even realizing he is making the movement. "I have been having the company branch into medical research and into some electronic development for defense and security. I've thought of some other avenues...these things take time however. Too much change, and the broad members and investors start to get nervous and I get yelled at. Not that I typically pay them much mind." Tony does seem the type to just tell someone to go to hell. There's the sound of the door opening and Steve's head turns to the door to see who stepped in. Hell every man in the rooms head turns to look at the blonde. She was beautiful enough to be a model but had the girl next door look to her. She was perfect shape, she wore a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The only thing about her she had a frown on her lips. Steve closed up his book and mutters under his breath, "Damn it." He looks back up to Stark, "Hey Tony, You wouldn't do a pal a favor? That blonde's looking for me. Her name's Sharon Carter and well she's my cousin and room mate. I was suppose to pick her up..." He looks down at his watch, "45 minutes ago. You wouldn't mind distracting her, so I get a head start of not being here? She likes action movies, the Yankees, and dancing." He opens up his satchel to drop the art book in it. Was there a shield in there? Then he's gone and heading for the back exit. Oh, does Tony look! "Hey, no skin off my teeth man, happy to do you a favor the person I never saw or spoke with." He rises to his feet, leaving his coffee behind to intercept this Sharon Carter. Tony seriously missed the shield possibility as there was a female. And of course, the first thing out of Stark's mouth is, "My salvation. How about I get you a drink?" Pity you don't get to watch the entertainment as it all likely goes very much wrong.